The TTV Podcast - 234
The TTV Podcast - 234 was released on February 12th, 2017 to Patreon and February 13th, 2017 to YouTube. It features discussion on G3 Rahkshi designs and the G3 storyline. Summary This episode begins with Jon and Tenebrae Invictus arguing against the implementation of the Mardi Gras in the opening of the podcast. Mesonak plugs Patreon and segues into spoiler-free commentary on The Lego Batman Movie, which segues into jokes about the English language. Eljay announces the conclusion of the entry period for the Brickonicle contest. After discussing Mesonak's attempts to reach BIONICLE fans through the Overwatch chat and the Super Bowl, Eljay argues that since the Earth is in space, he is extraterrestrial. Takuma Nuva kindly debunks this misguided notion. Mesonak recaps Jon's proposed Mask of Time pitch from the previous week. Jon opens with his suggested changes to it. Originally, he'd intended for Makuta to want to destroy all life on the island. Jon explains that there were discussions behind the scenes where they decided that Ekuma made the matoran and Makuta made the Rahi. Makuta is angry with what the matoran are doing to the island. He also suggests that the Cultists of Makuta ''are ''the matoran-rahi hybrid Rahkshi. They transition into the presentation of the Rahkshi concepts. Venom explains that he tried to tie the animal inspirations from the Rahkshi's elements. Lerahk, the poisoner Rahkshi, is a snake; Turahk, the fear Rahkshi is a spider; Kurahk, the anger Rahkshi, is a rampaging yeti; and Vorahk, the hunger Rahkshi, is a hungry minotaur. Venom admits that some of the designs don't match up, such as Panrahk, the fragmenter Rahkshi, and Guurahk, the disintegration Rahkshi. He represents them with a winged scorpion and a Cthulhu-esque monster. After a short argument regarding whether the original Rahkshi head looked like a skull or a snake head, Jon quickly explains his idea that all of the Kanohi masks and Nuva Symbols are locked away in shrines because no matoran can use them. The Rahkshi steal them and use them to transform into the Rahkshi. Mesonak suggests that the Rakhshi heads serve as Kraata, but Jon insists that the Rahkshi should each have unique personalities, offering 2004's Metrutoran as an example. Prpldragon presents her Rahkshi designs. She gives Lerahk lizard-frills, and her Turahk resembles a centipede. She admits that she didn't consider how these designs might be portrayed as minifigures. Eljay recommends that they remove the Nuva Symbols from the Rahkshi designs, since they are going to have special elements other than the six. Several people consider the idea of the Rahkshi leading the Bohrok. Jon suggests that instead of the Bohrok being the swarms, they're six giant island-cleansing monsters. Mesonak feels that this isn't a good use of the "Bohrok" name. Eljay argues that, in order to clean the island, the Bohrok would need to be so powerful that one toa would not have a chance of stopping them. Jon relents that the Bohrok don't need to be in year one. Varderan argues against Jon's insistence on making these beasts Bohrok. Varderan believes that this can be simplified by keeping these monsters as Rahi. Eljay suggests that year two is the rahi attacking after being unfrozen. Mesonak feels that it's strange for the sets to feature living Rahi while they're frozen in the story. Takuma agrees. It's revealed that several people in the call are confused regarding the working storyline, so they try to clarify things. Jon starts by reminding everyone that, originally, the future toa aren't frozen because they have no elemental powers. Eljay adds that the Rahkshi aren't frozen because their elements are opposite the standard elements. Varderan adds that toa's elemental powers are activated because the removed Nuva Symbols still need an outlet for their energy. Takuma adds that the Nuva Symbols are channeled through the Mask of Time. Eljay compares the role of the Mask of Time to the Red Star. Varderan suggests that the Rahkshi need to regather the Mask of Time fragments to perform the ritual again, in order to freeze the now-toa. Takuma expresses his concern over the island-freeze plot's loss of the "matoran to toa story". Varderan admits that this is true, for the first year. To appease Takuma Nuva, Jon adds that the appeal of G3 isn't just the "matoran to toa story", it's the fact that the toa aren't aliens falling from the sky. Takuma Nuva suggests that the Mask of Time is designed such that whenever it's used its pieces fall apart and are hidden in the regions. He imagines this as the mask's way of preventing abuse of its great power. Jon encourages everyone to consider what the sets should be, how many elements there should be, the toa's gender ratio, the number of toa, and inter-village relations. Mesonak tries to end the discussion, but Varderan interjects with the idea that there have been past toa, like the Protectors. The episode ends with a Patreon shoutout to Khrazix. Trivia and jokes * Ven's Guurahk design is the "Guuthulhu" character referenced in this and subsequent episodes. ** According to Jon, this design was inspired by the G2 Art Book's "Umarak the Octopus" design. Links * YouTube Category:TTV Podcast Category:TTV Podcast Episodes